Come On Over to Time Warner Cable Kids' House!
''Come on Over to Time Warner Cable Kids' House! ''is a is a children's television series, that premiered in prime time on Time Warner Cable Kids July 2011 for preschoolers. Similar to Come on Over to Barney's House on VHS and DVD from Lyrick Studios. Come visit Time Warner Cable Kids' house with Time Warner Cable Kids friends: Caillou, Frances, Arthur, Curious George, Clifford, Care Bears, The Cat in the Hat and more. They explore the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, backyard, basement, attic, butterfly room, jungle book room, tropical island room, circus room, barnyard room, arctic room, game room laundry room and garage. As they help find Caillou's puppets Gilbert, Rexy, Teddy and DeeDee and aslo look for Baby Kate and Pal. There's is filled a Spin-the-Globe Radio, Up-and-Down Elevator, PB&J Machine, One-of-the-kind Fruit and Vegetable Tree and rooms. Each has a couch, chair, TV, lamp, picture frame, closet, rug, door, stairs, refrigerator, table, dish washer, oven, sink, microwave, stove, bed, bathtub, toliet, computer, drawer, washing machine, car, and more. Characters *Caillou *Rosie *Leo *Sarah *Clementine *Jason *Jeffery *Mr. Hinkle *Grandma *Grandpa *George *Lee Wun *Doris *Boris *Gilbert *Rexy *Teddy *Digit *DeeDee *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Biscuit *Sammy *B-Toner *Fleao *Mr. Kenny *Arthur *D.W. *Buster *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Mr. Read *Mrs. Read *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave *Pal *Baby Kate *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Emily Elizabeth *Jetta *Charley *Vaz *T-Bone *Cleo *Mac *K.C. *Oopsy Bear *Share Bear *Cheer Bear *Funshine Bear *Tenderheart Bear *Wish Bear *Grumpy Bear *Friend Bear *Amigo Bear *Bedtime Bear *America Cares Bear *Best Friend Bear *Smart Heart Bear *Surprise Bear *Harmony Bear *Laugh-a-lot Bear *Pink Power Bear *Play-a-lot Bear *Work of Heart Bear *Take Care Bear *Good Luck Bear *Love-a-lot Bear *Baby Hugs Bear *Baby Tugs Bear *Daydream Bear *Grams Bear *Mom's Love-a-lot Bear *Proud Heart Bear *I Love You Bear *Heartsong Bear *Sweet Sarkua Bear *Curious George *The Man with the Yellow Hat *Doorman *Perfessor Wiseman *Chef Pisghetti *Netti Pisghetti *Betsy *Steve *Bill *The Kids *Hundley *Charkie *Gnocchi *Jumpy Squirrel *Carla *Compass *The Panda *Bill's Bunnies *Mother Bunny *Zebra (Curious George) *Girrafe (Curious George) *The Bear (Curious George) *The Bees (Curious George) *Maryoku *Ooka *Fij Fij *Hadagi *Bob *Shika *Nonki *Yuzu *Omosha & Jeppy *Tapo Tapo *Fudan *Enro *Zuno *Mabui *Baburu *Bishu *Inu *Oolonga *Elmo *Big Bird *Cookie Monster *Abby Cadabby *Ernie *Bert *Telly *Baby Bear *Grover *Prarrie Dawn *Zoe *Oscar the Grouch *Slimy *Snuffy *Murray Monster *Herry Monster *Dorothy *Mr. Noodle *Mr. Noodle's Brother Mr. Noodle *Mr. Noodle's Sister Miss Noodle *Mr. Noodle's Other Sister Miss Noodle *Kermit the Frog *Fonzie the Bear *Miss Piggy *Gonzo the Great *Animal *Scooter *Skeeter *Mr. Honeydew *Beaker *Super Grover *Super Grover 2.0. *Blogg *Gonigan *Nibblet *Ms. Sparklenose *Clifford (Muppet Character) *Glo-Worm *Chuck the Dump Truck *Sheriff Chuck *Chuck the Fire Truck *Milk Truck Mike *Handy the Tow Truck *Boomer the Tow Truck *Tony the Tow Truck *Rowdy the Garbage Truck *Gus 'n Gobbler the Garbage Truck *Boomer the Fire Truck *Douser the Fire Truck *Hook & Ladder the Fire Truck *Tucker the Pickup Truck *Biggs the Monster Truck *Digger the Backhoe *Soku the Cruiser *Haulie the Forklift *Porter the Big Rig *Flip the Race Truck *Rally the Race Truck *Elefun *Froggio *Pandarama *Giralalaff *Spin, Chill & Laa *The Hippos *Buddy *Tiny *Don *Shiny *Mrs. Pteranodon *Mr. Pteranodon *The Conductor *Greg *Rowley *Manny *Fregley *Rodrick *Susan *Frank *Sweetie *Super Why *Princess Presto *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Roley *Lofty *Dizzy *Scrambler *Packer *Dodger *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Charlie *Stanley *Diesel *Bash & Dash *Sir Topham Hatt *Toopy *Binoo *Patchy Patch *Dog *Duck *Pig *Sheep *Ant *Frog *Bear *Bug *Bee *Fly *Wee Willy Winky *Jack & Jill *Wolf *The Cat in the Hat *Fish *Sally *Nick *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *Other Friends So, here's the episodes: *Riddler's Reform *Second Chance *Make 'Em Laugh *Time Out Of Joint *Deep Freeze *Bane *Batgirl Returns *Harley's Holiday *Baby-Doll *Lock-Up Channel Network: *Time Warner Cable Kids (United States) Production Company: *Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.